


The Best Gift Is Truth

by emeraldsword



Series: Mating Games [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives the Sheriff an odd birthday present and then drops the werewolf bombshell for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift Is Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus challenge! No porn, concrit always welcomed

 

"This is, hands down, the weirdest birthday present I've ever had," the Sheriff said, staring at the ornately embroidered gun holster he'd just unwrapped.

                "I know, it's cool, right?" Stiles said, sounding just a shade too eager.

                "You don't seriously expect me to wear this, do you?" the Sheriff said, watching his son out of the corner of his eye.

                "But Dad, you gotta!" Stiles exclaimed, looking just a little bit anxious.

                "Kid, you're nearly 18, I think we're past the stage where the puppy dog eyes are going to convince me to put that on," the Sheriff said. "I'm not in a Wild West movie."

                "But you _are_ the Sheriff," Stiles said, turning on the puppy dog eyes.

                "I don't suppose you're going to tell me the real reason why you want me to wear this monstrosity, are you?" the Sheriff asked.

                "It'll protect you from the vampires, the monsters and the forces of darkness," Stiles said. "Also the odd werewolf. Slayers aren't real, so I couldn't get you one of those, so holster? With runes of protection, a locator spell and something to slow bleeding. I tried to find something that would stop you cheating on your diet but…" Stiles shrugged. "Happy Birthday?"

                The Sheriff stared at his son for a long moment. Stiles met his gaze steadily, a slow flush creeping up over his cheeks. The Sheriff had seen that expression before, and it meant that, ridiculous as it sounded, his son wasn't lying.

                "We will be discussing this later," he said firmly. "I'll wear it just this once, and you can spend the rest of the day making some sort of cover for it while sitting alone in your room and thinking about what you have just done."

                "But…"

                "No buts, you're grounded until we've discussed this," the Sheriff said firmly. "Thanks for telling me the truth," he said, more gently. He stood up from the table, fastening on the ridiculous holster and drinking the rest of his coffee. Stiles waited for him to put the mug down, then stepped forward and swept him into a hug.

                "Stay safe," he said softly.

                The Sheriff hugged him back, trying to remember the last time he'd hugged his son.

                "I will," he promised.


End file.
